


Dinner Forgotten

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Teasing, ass worship, dom!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: After getting a surprise ready for your husband, you’re at home making dinner when he surprises you. Things take a rather, interesting turn. {{Written for Kinktober 2019 (Ass Worship kink)}}
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 27





	Dinner Forgotten

It’s been 3 years since the two of you got married. Four years in just under a month and to be honest, you’re still as in love with him as you were the day you were married. Sure, there’s been fights and arguments and all the things that come with being a couple. You’re not some fairytale perfect couple which makes things even better. 

With the fights and the arguments have also been surprise dates, outside of the regular Friday night date night and a realization that Stiles Stilinski, who hadn’t had the chance to just be a horny teenager in high school, was a horny man who loved to have sex just about anywhere and everywhere.

And he was an ass man. 

Heading home, you realize you’ll be able to get something cooking before he gets home, which will be a nice change of events. With you working in the ER and him working with the FBI, it’s not very often that the two of you get a chance to just sit down and enjoy the little things together. 

Getting home, you change into one of his old jerseys you stole early on in the relationship and go about making him some chicken alfredo. Putting the pasta to boil, you quickly pull out the parmesan cheese and milk to make the alfredo sauce itself. 

As you make the sauce, you turn on the radio and sing along to the song on the radio. As the beat increases, you start to move your hips to the beat. Dancing and singing, you don’t hear the door open but you do feel hands on your hips.

Gasping, you jump at the sudden feeling, turning around to face him, you quickly feel all of his muscles, the way that his biceps flex as he tightens his grip on you. Gasping when you see Stiles, those perfect soft lips deviously smirking at you.

He leans in to kiss you and you quickly return the kiss, as his hands fall down to squeeze your hips sliding down to cup your ass as you get lost in the kiss. Pulling away from you slightly, he kisses you a few more times and you can tell he didn’t really want to stop. “Are you wearing my jersey?” he asks his voice taking on a seductive tone, you bite your lip as you meet his heated gaze, nodding your head.

“Oh absolutely,” you tell him, unable to hide your grin before you’re leaning in and kissing him again. 

Your husband lifts you up by the waist, you wrap your legs around his waist, keeping your body close to him as he deepens the kiss further. He begins to kiss his way down your neck, all lips tongue and teeth, until he hits that spot that sends shivers down your spine, eliciting a wanton moan from your lips. Your hands move towards his belt flicking it undone, distracted when the stove alarm goes off.

You try to pull away from him but he pulls you back towards him. You giggle at the fully grown horny man child in front of you, letting him peck your lips a few more times before you say, against his lips, “Babe, I need to finish making dinner. Behave yourself.”

“Leave it,” he mumbled against your neck, placing you on the counter, clearly not wanting to stop as he continued, his hands moving under the jersey to cup your breasts, those large hands, long fingers spreading across the skin perfectly. His thumbs running across your nipples, causing you to whimper into his mouth. The smell of burning cheese begins to invade your nostrils and you slap his hands away.

“Babe,” you warn playfully and watch as his face changes, the smell of the burning food catches his attention and he scrunches his nose in disgust. You can’t help but chuckle as he steps back and moves to help you clean up the now burned Alfredo sauce. 

Getting down from the counter, you tell him you’ll just make a meat sauce instead and make your way to the fridge. Digging around, you lean over to grab a few of the tomatoes when you hear a groan. 

Remembering that you were only wearing his jersey and a pair of blue lacy underwear, you can’t help but smirk to yourself. Though unintentional, it would seem that you had managed to rile up your husband.

“Stay where you are Princess,” he says and you can hear his footsteps behind you. A moment later, you can feel his fingertips on your thigh, ghosting across your skin, causing that wonderful shiver to run down your spine again. 

Stiles begins nibbling at your inner thighs, you can feel your arousal beginning to gather between your legs. He makes his way back up to your ass, biting gently at each cheek before tugging your underwear down, you kick them to the side when they hit the floor “Go to the living room Princess,” he says into your skin, “Bend over the back of the sofa for me.”

You jump a little as the sting of his palm hits you, making a noise you don’t recognize when he swats your ass while you hurry to do as he says. You can feel your breath hitch in your throat, at the idea of what was to come running through your mind. Getting up, you quickly make your way to the living room and stretch out, as he had instructed. You could hear him shuffling with his clothing and each sound set your nerves on fire. 

A few moments later, you felt the weight of Stiles pressed against the back of your legs and one of his hands snaked itself between your legs. You could feel your legs begin to shake and buckle as he toyed with your clit. 

“God, Princess,” he moaned as he moved his fingers through your folds, “Been thinking about you all day. You’re already soaked.”

You whimpered as he knelt behind you and began to suck your clit between his lips, his tongue flicking back and forth over the sensitive spot. Almost unconsciously, you pushed back against him and let out a breathy “Please…” causing him to groan, not letting up as he licked through your folds to your puckered hole. 

His tongue ran around the ring of muscle for a moment before he pulled back, “You ready for me baby girl?” he asks and you nod your head, feeling slightly blissed out already. Right before you feel his finger move up to your asshole. You shiver a little until his voice brings you back. “Relax baby” he muttered against your skin.

He circles the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing in one finger, when you moan and push back against him he moans quietly to himself before adding the next. 

Occasionally, his fingers would dip down and he would gather some more slick from you. He pumped in and out of you before he began scissoring his fingers so he could stretch you, making you moan at the feel of him inside you. 

Whimpers fall from your lips as he continued to prep you for him. Once he knew you were ready, you felt him line his dick up with the tight hole and began to slowly push inside you. It was almost agonizingly slow. You couldn’t help the moan that you let out when he pushed in far enough so that his hips were snug against your ass. 

Slowly he began to thrust into you, shallow thrusts at first before you started to push back against him, taking him deeper within you. As you did, he began to move faster in and out of you. Reaching down between with one of your hands, you began to rub at your clit as he pounded into your ass, causing you to let out pornstar worth moans. 

The feel of him stretching you each time he pushed back in became too much and you came screaming his name. 

He continued to pump into you as you rode out your orgasm, his hands were rough on your ass cheeks squeezing them hard and using them to pull you back onto him, very soon you heard him groaning deep in his chest. He gripped your hips tightly, so tight you were sure you’d have bruises the next day, a growl leaving his lips as he emptied himself in your ass. 

You come down from the high as he holds tightly onto you. Pressing gentle kisses along your spine, It takes a few minutes for him to pull out and you whimper at the loss of him when he does. He leans down to kiss each cheek, almost reverently, before saying, “Have I ever told you how much I love your ass?”

Chuckling, you turn and pull him up to your lips, “Constantly,” you giggle before kissing him passionately. 

“I’m going to ravish you tonight,” he groans against your lips, before stepping away and pushing you towards the stairs as he smacks your ass “Now run upstairs princess.”

Excited for the night to come, you ran up the stairs leaving dinner forgotten.


End file.
